fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zoomer3539/Papa's Geekout World 2: Olive Gardens
Last episode, our hero just defeated Sarge and rescued Cooper. He had also accidentally hypnotized Yui with a gummy burger, turning her into a villian named Yui Bolt, who just recruited herself to be on Radley's team. Yui Bolt: I'm so glad to be here. My tribe, the Julie Diablikova tribe, was very tiresome, and I will now start a new leaf! Radley: Glad to see the spirit, young newbie. I can see in your eyes that you will do a very good beating to our heroes. Yui Bolt: Why, thank you, Rad. That's very generous of you. Say, who are these people? Chester: My name is Chester, and I'm from the land of Mount Monterey! I'm a black cheddar belt in Jujitsu! Count Illusherbet: I am the charming, Count Illusherbet. I am from the land of Blue Moon Bay. Shroomina: Spectacular morning, Yu! I'm Shroomina! And I NEVER get to do anything fun! Breadlioz: Je mapple Breadlioz. I am from ze zesty shop of Le Croissant Shoppe in Fraunze. My baker, Chef Ztewie is ze vetty best at cooking, even better zen zat tewwible Papa Louie. Sarge: (pull up) Ughh! (pull up) My name (pull up) is Sarge. (drops) Ugh, Radley, I can't do this anymore! Radley: Fine! Even though you did 999 pushups in a row, I'll just be fair and...MAKE YOU START OVER AGAIN! Sarge: But, Radl- Radley: JUST DO IT OR I'LL EAT YOU FOR DINNER! Sarge: Yes, boss. (pull up) (pull up) (pull up) (pull up) (pull up) (pull up) (pull up) (fart) (pull up) Shroomina: Gross, Sargie! You need a spanking after that! (meanwhile) Cooper: -and that's how I lost my cat. Papa: I was wondering why he showed up at my Pancakeria. Wait...stop. (They are a couple inches away going out of Pepper Road where there is dark green grass, and into the Olive Gardens, where the grass in bright lime.) Cooper: We should go. Papa: I gotta admit, I loved Pepper Road. Cooper: Hey, do you think that was a pun on pepperoni? Except it was pepperoadi? Papa: You can say. (steps into Olive Gardens) Wow, the climate dramatically changed! It's warmer over here, Cooper, old boy! Cooper: Finally! No more stinky jungle breezes! Olive: Hello, newcomers. I'm Olive. Papa: Olivia? You, too? Olive: Who's Olivia? I'm Olive. No A. Papa: My mistake. So, what do you want? Olive: I am the second Ancient. Olive, guardian of the second world. Ripe Olive to my friends. Papa: Ancient...hey! Does Cooper have a power programmed? Cooper: Awesome! Taylor would love this! Olive: Let me see. Have you met Saul Sage? Papa: I have. Olive: He is the guardian of the first world, but does not chant for figuring out powers. The other 31, including me, chant. Cooper: Oh boy. Olive: Oomoo...lo estas sino tresyasi! Hummuny, hummuny, hummuny...mistepels...HE-YI! Oh my goodness. Cooper: Do I have one? Olive: No...this has never happened before. I'm sorry, Cooper. Papa: It's fine. I've gotten past an entire 3-hour world by myself with no power. You'll make it. Cooper: (face falls) 3 hours? Papa: Don't worry. This maybe won't take long. (6 minutes later) Cooper: I don't get it. I never know who is controlling the mouse, but they always wait 3.14159265 seconds later than usual when taking Sue's order. Papa: Strange. I'll give Sue a free coupon at any of my restraunts. Cooper: (from feet to knees is underground) But still. I feel bad for Sue. She's overlooked. Papa: Since when did I have a growth spurt? Cooper: (from feet to belly button is underground) Come on! With that tall hat of yours, you might as well be playing for a pro basketball team! Papa: You know I hate sports. I'm a chef, remember? Cooper: (from feet to neck is underground) I feel cold. Papa: Cooper! You're stuck in quicksand! Cooper: Huh? (spazzes) Help! Help! Get me out of here! Papa: Struggling only makes it worse! Just stay still! Cooper: Hey, my feet are dangling somewhere. Papa: What? (looks down towards next world) There's nothing but quicksand from here until the next world. Except for this one obvious strip on land I was walking on. (strip stops at his feet) Oh well. Cooper: Papaaaaaaaa! (falls) Papa: Cooper! I've got to save him! (jumps in) Wow. That was kind of haphazard. (waits 5 minutes later) DAHHHHHHH! (lands on Cooper, who had just stood up) Both: Ow! Cooper: Hey, look! It's a castle of rubies! Papa: Or it could be rubelitte. Cooper: Whatever. Just come on. Papa: Radley tried to trick us into sinking down here, so we could stay trapped down here and- Both: NEVER GET HOME! Cooper: Blah! I want to see Prudence again! Papa: Hopefully she's here. Cooper: (pause) I want to see Prudence again in Maple Mountain! Flirting away as we're flipping flapjacks in the morning! And I spray myself with whipped cream every day just to make her laugh! And Greg, too! But he's a nutbag so I want too...(bawls)! Papa: Nutbag. (both go into castle made of rubies, or rubellite, or whatever) Cherryl: (on the phone) And she was all like, "Oh no you didn't" and I was all like, "Oh yes I did" and- Shroomina: (on the phone at Radley's Dark Castle) I know, right! They were so conspicuous!! I mean, they were like, "Uh-uh. It's mine!" And I was like, "Shut your piehole and get outta my face" and they started crying lite little babies! Ha! Cherryl: Thanks for cheering me up, as always. Shroomina, you are a diamond in the roof. Shroomina: This place doesn't have a roof! It's just an endless tall tower made out of Radish Crystals! Cherryl: Whatever, gurlllll...oops. I have a visitor. Papa: Cherryl? I thought I defeated you in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Cherryl: No, you didn't. That was your prediction. But I totally crushed you at Peppermint Palace. Papa: Water under the bridge, Cherry Chunk. Cooper: You tell him, Papa Lo (gag) Louie. Cherryl: I'm a girl! Papa, I'm not interested in you! I'm interested in...this little fella right here. He's made a great boyfriend for the new recruit. Papa: New recruit?! What have you done to Yui? Cherryl: She's not Yui anymore. She is now Yui Bolt, protecter of KingSlee battlefield! Cooper: Are you going to hypnotize me? Cherryl: If you defeat me, then I will let you free. Cooper: Wow. You're not evil at all. Cherryl: You take that back! (shoots pink fireball at Cooper) Ha! One health heart down! I know you wanna take THAT back, huh? Cooper: Lame! Cherryl: Worthless! (knocks him over) Cooper: True, I am worthless. But Ninjoy taught me some Kempo Jiujitsu. Cherryl: Huh? Cooper: (flips, and does an axe kick on her head) HIIIIIIII-YA! Cherryl: Wow, you're strong! Knocked out all of my health hearts, too. (blood comes out of broken head) Cooper: Ew. Cherryl: No, that's not blood. Stupid humans. That's fruit punch. Don't eat me. Papa: We would, but we'd be very bad at being good. Ta. Cherryl: Wait! Papa: What? Cherryl: I know that I'm supposed to be bad, but I'm just not good at being bad. So, I'll just help you out and be good at being good for once, and give you someone I kidnapped. Cooper: Prudence? Prudence: Hi, Cooper! Papa: Let's go before anything gross happens. Cherryl: Agreed. Papa: Not you. (Cooper, Prudence, and Papa leave) Cherryl: (dials 984-984-1658) Hello? Yes, they fell for it. I'm not good. (head molds back together) I'll always be evil, don't you worry, Yui Bolt. Uh-huh. Yeah, please Radley and go guard KingSlee fortress for me, will ya. Mmm-hmm. Okay. Bye. Yui Bolt: They have no idea what they're up against. Mwahahahaha! PART 3 COMING SOON. GUESS THE CODE FOR YUI BOLT'S PHONE NUMBER AND YOU CAN CHOOSE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IN THE NEXT WORLD THAT HAS NOT BEEN CREATED YET. BYE NOW. YUI BOLT IS A LOT STRONGER THAN YOU'D THINK. Category:Blog posts